Kenji
Kenji is one of the main human protagonists of the Arberre Saga, the first part of The Dhavas. He is known for his passionate interest in mani taming, having vast knowledge of battle strategy, medicine, history, and mysticism as relates to taming. His maini is Pontius, a purple humanoid creature with sharp horns and claws. Throughout the Arberre Saga, a major plot arc is Kenji's devotion to taming and his dedication to making Pontius the strongest mani in the world, which ends up causing both harm and good for the two of them. Biography Pre- The Dhavas Kenji was born in the suburbs of Tayu, a major city on Maya Island in the Hana region. At a young age, he was visited by a mysterious apparition outside his house, sparking his lifelong obsession with manis and mani-taming, partly out of a desire to find the apparition once more or emulate its powers through a new mani. Since then, he has spent countless hours visiting libraries and archives to read rare texts; visiting training centers and camps to view battles first-hand, taking meticulous notes; and visiting the center to care for manis there. His family refused to allow him to apply for a license until he turned thirteen. However, at ten, he heard of rumors of a strange mani that would roam the streets near his home during the night, mauling other manis, stealing trash, and allegedly communicating telepathically with human children it encountered. Kenji went to investigate these rumors and, late one night, met the mani on a quiet street, where it offered a deal. If Kenji could solve a riddle, he would win ownership of him; if he failed, his backpack would be seized. Kenji accepted, and correctly answered the riddle, recognizing it from an old taming text he had read. As a result, Pontius became Kenji's agrima. Kenji devoted virtually all of his free time to training Pontius; he would usually spend hours after school at training gyms and recreational fighting facilities. He became obsessed with training the world's strongest mani, and saw an opportunity in Pontius. At the age of twelve, he paid for and took the Mani Taming Aptitude Test without his parents' knowledge. He passed, and his parents angrily but reluctantly sent him on his way. Kenji headed first to the Nebi circuit, where he and Pontius quickly made inroads. It was there that a camp leader gave permission to keep Brace, a mani about to be put in electronic storage. Kenji discovered that Brace was incredibly strong - stronger than Pontius, even - but had a medical condition that inhibited him. Kenji finished the remainder of the circuit primarily with Pontius, but using Brace for some fights. After winning the Nebi circuit, Kenji mulled whether or not to bring Brace along. He ultimately decided to do so, and the trio sailed for Arberre. During the voyage, Kenji got to know a more personal side to both Pontius and Brace he did not previously know about. Upon arriving on Arberre's northwestern coast, Kenji stopped short of Canton Town, one of the circuit towns, when he met with Imran, an old friend from Hana, and stayed at his family's house for a few weeks. It is at this house that he meets Michael. The Arberre Saga During the Arberre Saga, Kenji is one of Michael's companions, along with Fatimah. Personality At the surface level, Kenji appears reserved, yet confident and somewhat superior. He is a bit of a perfectionist when working alone or with Pontius, but can generally accept mistakes as long as he ultimately wins or gets what he wants. Despite this, he has a kind heart and is often willing to share tips and techniques with both his friends or even random tamers. Relationships With Pontius Kenji and Pontius have a close relationship with each other, which largely revolves around a mutual hunger for constant improvement. The two mostly bond through rigorous training and successful battles, but less often via calmer or quieter activities. Over the course of the Arberre Saga, as Kenji's anxiousness to win the circuit increases and Pontius' power and conduct grow further out of control, they begin to reconsider their bond and, for the first time, begin to look at each other in a more reflective way. With Brace Kenji frequently turns between looking at Brace as a valuable fighter and kind soul, and as a defective mani whose condition renders him unfit for fighting or socialization. Although few see the hidden disappointment that Kenji holds for Brace, Pontius does and believes it is one of Kenji's moral blind spots. With Michael Kenji and Michael have always had a sense of friendly rivalry, although Michael often feels intimidated by Kenji's comprehensive understanding of manis and taming, and Kenji becomes increasingly obsessed with Dante and the source of Dante's power. Kenji often sees Michael as someone who could benefit from learning more of the details of taming, but grows increasingly confused, distant, and intimidated as Dante begins to gain control over his untapped reserves of power. Manis Arberre Saga - Pontius (agrima, team leader) - Brace (deputy team leader)